Run IV
by Rincon-kun
Summary: Drabble. Random place, random time. Take it as you wish. Running again, aren't we? That person will understand. For Kuro666.


I had some huge, epic urges to write a fic… They were like a fierce giant licking my insides, growling like mad. I didn't know what to write it about, so, this may have a lame plot… you know, anything new, sweethearts… But I think it ain't that bad if you like plotless and senseless stories. I like them… although this is so random and weird, but I wanted to write about these guys again so badly T_T Sorry for the bad writing.

This one goes, once again, for Kuro666 u.u As an ubber late bdae present (I'm sorry I can never do anything decent to you T_T Bear with me… Brain's been dry lately and I haven't read, nor watched any of the things you like now u.u). Love ya lots, my dear, I still haven't forgotten about you. You won't free yourself from me so easily!!

So… Drabble, _shounen ai_, cheesy as hell, RaYu… Both belong to Hoshino Katsura. Dunno whut else to say to justify myself, so, here it goes =_= It's a tribute to the first fics I read of Kuro's...but this is way too simple =_=

X X X

**Run IV**

X X X

_Stay close…_

_Don't leave my side…_

_I want to feel your breathing, to perceive your essence…_

_I wouldn't bear your absence; the lack of you in my air makes me feel dizzy…_

_Please, believe me and keep me near…_

X X X

Feeling such a dependence on someone isn't healthy.

"Bear with it" he said, cold as always and turned around to walk away.

"You're so mean, Yuu" the other answered, smiling weakly, but he was still walking behind him. "You can't ask me something like that…"

"Want me to oblige you then?" he whispered, dangerously. A sharp sound could be heard, meaning Mugen was unsheathed and ready to use.

They continued walking, though.

"You could try…" shrugged the red head. "But I don't think it'd make any difference…"

"Wanna see it would?" the long-haired exorcist insisted, but he did nothing yet.

"I know you could do it. It's _Yuu_, after all." The green- eyed boy shrugged yet again. "You don't need any heart to tell you it is _heartless _to menace someone who's trying to approach _friendly_ to you… You'd just cut them off to pieces if you feel like it. Which makes me wonder…" he started, a smirk drawing slowly on his lips as he said so "…whether you seriously do want to hurt me for doing such a risky move now."

"Of course I want to…" said Kanda and Rabi's smirk widened.

"Oh, really?" he asked, mockingly. "Then why aren't you tearing my neck open already?"

Both stopped. Kanda turned around again and stared right into the other's only emerald green eye. Rabi felt how that piercing gaze froze him cold, but he didn't say anything. He just shivered a bit but tried hard not to let it show.

"Don't test your luck, bastard." The Japanese youngster frowned deeply. But he didn't rise Mugen, anyway. "You should be happy I'm in no mood to kill anyone now… If I did, you'd be on the floor already, dying of blood loss."

Rabi blinked, calmly and then smiled. Kanda's eyes hardened at this sudden, unexpected reaction.

"Then feel free to do it whenever you want." Rabi explained himself. "If I don't have you, I can't expect anything to make my life worthy enough to keep living it…"

Kanda's frown deepened after a moment of weakness where he let himself show a surprised expression.

"Don't be such a drama queen." he spat, as he sheathed his beloved sword again. "Don't say rubbish, you idiot Rabbit… I ain't going to stain Mugen's blade with your filthy blood just because of a stupid caprice of yours…" he was about to turn again but Rabi stopped him by grabbing his wrist firmly.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Rabi asked. A perfectly well-known _chih _came his way. "You don't believe me…" he changed his question to an affirmation.

"Why would I, idiot?" Kanda replied, smirking. "You aren't even legal. You're just here incidentally. How the hell do you want me to believe you or to take this seriously if, by the time I realize, you'll be long gone and leave me all on my own?" he let out a single, little, bitter laugh.

He was reproaching him…and they hadn't started anything yet? Wow, Yuu sure was fast and not only in the battlefield, which was saying something.

"So, you do care? You do lo-?" the key word was cut apart by the dark haired sword-wielder.

"Who _ever_ said such a shitty thing, bastard?" Rabi stared at him and smiled truthfully.

"Silly Yuu did…" Kanda was about to reply with some rude words of his vast index when he felt himself being dragged to the taller youngster's warm body and his lips meeting the other's. Rabi pressed softly, tenderly and the sudden kiss lasted only the necessary. Kanda didn't even have the chance to fight him away or to try to put up some resistance. The eye patched boy stared right back on the Japanese's eyes and dedicated him one of his warmest smiles.

"Do that again, you bastard, and you'll…" but Rabi didn't let him go on with his ranting. He kissed him again and made him keep quiet. Kanda was all stiff and shocked, so, he didn't hit, nor kicked. The Bookman Junior thought he could let it last a bit longer...

But then, Yuu reacted and pushed the other away.

"I… I'll… _I'll kill you_…" the red head smiled widely and brightly. He pinched Yuu by his cheek and exclaimed:

"I want to see you try…" and he started running away, as fast as he could, to keep his neck safe.

"WANNA SEE I CAN, _BAKA USAGI_?" and the Asian boy unsheathed his Mugen again to start chasing his prey as he always ended up doing.

But a smirk appeared on his usually unexpressive lips, where the sweet pressure of the coward rabbit boy who ran for his life now could still be perceived.

X X X

_Bear_'s today's word, people!! And you know why? Coz I started writing this because I saw my teddy bear lying somewhere around here XD

I know, I'm so random =_= Sorry, I'll shut up now.

Hope you liked it. I'm no newbie at this, but I feel like one now D: It's been so long since I last wrote about them (actually fics in general) that I feel rusty. I wonder why I always make them look so damn sadomaso D: A friend told me she agreed with my "That's-Kanda's-personality's-fault" hypothesis (Hey Jazmín! ^^). Anyways, Kuro, dun hit me please T^T You know I love you -runs away like the coward she is- Sorry if my English is crappy. It's been long since I last wrote something in this language u.u

R&R, if you please ^^;


End file.
